


Happy New Year, Ferb Fletcher

by HidingintheInkwell



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Phineas is so Clueless but we love him anyway!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingintheInkwell/pseuds/HidingintheInkwell
Summary: Everyone had already started pairing off. Their parents had opted to turn in several hours ago, wishing everyone a Happy New Year and joking that they’d see them all next year. Jeremy had gently guided Candace out onto the back porch, and even Baljeet and Ginger were looking at each other shyly from a corner of the room. There’s someone there for everyone, he thought to himself, taking another sip from his punch and letting his gaze land on Phineas. The redhead was standing across the room talking animatedly with Jango about something or the other, completely oblivious to the looks Isabella was shooting him. Even after all these years, she still maintained her crush-bordering-on-obsession. Ferb felt a pang somewhere in his chest as he watched the dark haired girl excuse herself from her conversation with Missy and start making her way towards Phineas. Chest tight, Ferb turned away.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Happy New Year, Ferb Fletcher

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! May 2020 bring nothing but joy and smut and fluff to everyone!

_ Ten!  _

_ Nine!  _

Everyone had already started pairing off. Their parents had opted to turn in several hours ago, wishing everyone a Happy New Year and joking that they’d see them all next year. Jeremy had gently guided Candace out onto the back porch, and even Baljeet and Ginger were looking at each other shyly from a corner of the room where, last time Ferb had tuned in, Baljeet had been telling her about some obscure, math based reasoning behind the communication of penguins.  _ There’s someone there for everyone, _ he thought to himself, taking another sip from his punch and letting his gaze land on Phineas. The redhead was standing across the room talking animatedly with Jango about something or the other, completely oblivious to the looks Isabella was shooting him. Even after all these years, she still maintained her crush-bordering-on-obsession. Ferb felt a pang somewhere in his chest as he watched the dark haired girl excuse herself from her conversation with Missy and start making her way towards Phineas. Chest tight, Ferb turned away. 

_ Eight! _

_ Seven! _

On the big TV in the living room, the New Years Ball glittered from it’s rise over Time Square. When asked if they’d be re-creating the ball drop they’d done a few years back, Phineas had just offered a confused look. “We already did that. Why would we do it again?” Instead they’d opted for a party, all their friends from across Danville turning up in their New Years best (i.e. oversized glasses and plastic hats) to ring in the New Year. Most had congregated to the living room or the backyard so they could see the fireworks when the clock finally hit midnight, leaving Ferb to hide away on the stairs. If he turned his head, he could see Isabella laying a hand on Phineas’s arms, eyes wide and fluttery as the redhead turned from Jango to face her. She’d lean in closer, complimenting Phineas on his party planning abilities, and asking him if he knew what her favorite part of New Years was. Phineas, being the oblivious, lovable idiot he was, would be completely clueless to what she was trying to do. He’d make well-intended guesses like “the resolutions” or “the anticipation of what adventures the new year will bring” and Isabella would just playfully roll her eyes and lean in closer, practically laying all her weight across the tall, skinny boy. 

_ Six!  _

_ Five! _

Ferb didn’t turn his head. Instead he kept his focus down, on a worn patch of carpet. Voices faded into excited murmur. He tried not to think about Isabella and Phineas huddled together near the kitchen, Isabella draped over the redhead like a coat as she expectantly waited for her New Years kiss with the boy she’d been crushing on for most of their lives. 

_ Four! _

_ Three! _

“Hey, Ferb! I was wondering where you’d disappeared off to! What are you doing up here? You’re going to miss the ball drop!” 

Ferb looked up to see his stepbrother looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs. The familiar grin was missing and the other boy’s brow was furrowed. “Are you okay, Ferb?” Ferb smiled and nodded. “I’m fine, Phineas. You should be with Isabella, it’s almost midnight.”

“Isabella? What for?” Phineas’s confused frown grew. Ferb sighed. “Because she wants to kiss you, Phin. She has for every New Years Eve since we were kids.” The words hurt, even as they were leaving his mouth, and he could only sit and watch as realization began to dawn across his stepbrother’s face. Big blue eyes flickered off in the direction of where Ferb assumed Isabella stood waiting, likely growing a little impatient at her crush’s bad habit of running off at the most inopportune minutes. “Isabella wants to kiss me?” Ferb nodded and tried to offer another smile, but knew it fell flat when Phineas’s lips didn’t immediately curl into a bright and happy grin. Instead the redhead turned those expressive eyes back on the Brit. 

“But what if  _ I _ don’t want to kiss  _ her _ ?” The question caught Ferb off guard. “What if I wanted to kiss someone else?” Ferb felt his eyes widen with each step as the shorter boy came up to kneel on the step just two down from where he sat. “Isabella’s sweet, and she’s a good friend, but I don’t wanna kiss her. I think she knew that, too. That’s why she told me to come find you.” 

Ferb’s heart was in his throat. Isabella had told Phineas to come find him? Phineas didn’t want to kiss her, he wanted to kiss someone else? His brain was spinning a hundred miles an hour trying to make sense of it all. 

Phineas just sat patiently, a shy smile on his face as he twisted his fingers together in his lap. 

Slowly, pieces began fitting themselves together, and it was like all the air had been pulled from Ferb’s lungs. 

_ Two! _

_ One! _

Ferb’s eyes slid closed as a pair of soft, slightly chapped lips pressed against his own. Below them, the sound of cheers and confetti poppers and fireworks and noisemakers faded out into a distant roar that was nearly drowned out by the rushing of blood in his years and the thrumming of his heart. 

_ Happy New Year! _

“Happy New Year, Ferb Fletcher,” Phineas whispered in his ear before their lips met once more. The first of many in the New Year, the new Decade, and the rest of their lives. 

~FIN~

  
  



End file.
